His Final Moments
by Axel Reight
Summary: Haytham recalls his final memories before his death. {Poems}
1. She

**There was a time of peace…**

**Chapter I: His Name**

I saw her, standing in the darkness far away,

My hands were cold; the ice of this winter's day covered my fingers,

It stung them, devoured the warmth, willing to betray me.

.

I shouted, reached out to touch her flaming cheek,

But it exploded into a thousand sparks of nothingness,

And she was gone, with every element known to humanity.

.

I was alone, I am alone, and I will be, forever perhaps,

The wolves of the night shout my distorted name,

Remind me of all those times I was wrong,

.

All those victims that proved me right…

.

"_Leave._" She says, her voice is emotionless,

I hear, "_Stay,_" in those trembling notes,

Taking a step forward, I wrap my hands around the void,

.

Embrace her as if she is alive…

.

I wait; I rush forward, impatient now.

The clemency on my soul has expired,

Now I seek the truth behind the dusty bookshelves of my burned library,

I throw the ash of the books to the floor, I push my way forward.

.

I find nothing…

.

The escape from reality, the escape to find one true explanation,

Why do I love her?

When the leaves from the ancient trees fall, surviving the blades of ice, unable to give me,

.

A chance for empathy…

.

She is different, unlike the ones I drowned in longing,

Her eyes showed me the waters worth drowning in,

The spirit of her being, the blood of her heart,

.

All lost in the inferno of a passionate demise…

.

She told me her name; Devil knows how to hail those letters out loud,

I tried,

Once, twice, three times; still receiving no explanation of what those eyes held within.

.

Her eyes were metal doors, hiding her soul,

Away from me, and all of those who dared to throw agony upon her kind,

But she saw something in me.

.

Something sparked a growing bond between us.

Invisible, fragile.

One step wrong, failure, darkness; I have no excuse to mess up.

.

And so, I started simple:

I gave her my name.

.

"Me…Haytham…I come in peace…"


	2. That Night

**Longing for indifference…**

**Chapter II: His Nightmare**

I shouted his name, it echoed instead,

Through the thick covers of snow and rain,

I saw nothing but crimson clouds crawling over my eyes.

.

The vanished hope became a muddy image in the back of my head,

I ran perhaps too much on the sinful earth,

And yet I was too young to walk my path.

.

I rushed to grow up.

.

And here I had a blade in my hand,

Its shining peace hailed of peril,

And I did not let go.

.

I pierced the flesh of one guilty with the rest.

.

The soul that carried me in her womb, has widened her eyes,

She saw a monster crawling deep within my form,

Exposing its fangs, changing her forever from now.

.

I saw the Leader of my existence, fall to his knees

Before the shadow of my nightmares,

Those voices that told me what was right when I never listened.

.

And He was gone.

.

I shouted his title, a dearest Father,

A Teacher, and Protector.

He did not answer my cry.

.

I ran. Again.

A man in a child's body,

Ready to strike, avenge the death of One.

.

They have escaped, they took my sister,

Disappeared in the thick rain as the fire spread within the halls,

Leaving a bleeding figure on the floor of the chamber that held the knowledge.

.

It held our secret.

.

I wish there was a time to fix the mistakes committed by foolishness,

I long to find the answer of reason,

But I lost everything gaining a new life.

.

A fresh page, blind and innocent.

.

Father, Mother, Jenny.

Three figures that became the scars in my soul.

I mourn them, whether alive or dead.

.

I miss them at night,

As the slumber is deep and lingering,

I see their faces, bloodied, eyes of disappointment.

.

Forgive me, and Farewell.


	3. Lead Us

**Abyss of Treasure…**

**Chapter III: His Escort **

They are with me,

Those precious members of a circle,

Slowly killed off by their own ignorance,

.

Their folly.

.

I lead them,

Into an abyss where promised luxury of perfection

Is just another illusion,

.

A treat for their blind eyes.

.

I touch the rough surface of the doors

That have opportunity behind them,

I touch the golden doorknob, but never twisted it.

.

It is bleeding with wrong decisions.

.

I chase a goal,

I have a heavy burden of a chain behind me,

One wrong move, and everything will collapse like a cheap castle,

.

Made out of burning dreams.

.

I earn trust,

I force the order into their hands,

They swallow their pride and follow.

.

Blood has become the only colour we know.

.

I climb the rooftops of the highest buildings,

Long watch I Helios before he vanishes,

Takes his chariot away,

.

Where I want to be.

.

I jump down,

Sometimes wishing to forget and to miss the target,

Give the world an apology and become a loving embrace,

.

For those who never knew of death.

.

Tears are something I learned to tolerate,

But never feel on my own cheeks,

Nor feel regret,

.

When my elegant blade rains death.

.

My Order,

My Purpose,

My Direction.

.

No more than that.

.

Or did I just say that to make it seem

That everything was so simple,

The world would certainly change,

.

Without Us.

.

But I bring peace,

With blood?

No.

.

With sober reason.

.

They hate me,

Us,

But our rebirth is greater than a Phoenix.

.

I will make things right,

To make her proud,

To give her shelter,

.

And make myself regret less.

.

I hold the knowledge that many were fooled by,

I know the pain,

That is why I lead them.

.

I am the Master.

.

Or is it just a name?

.

What is my name

When I cannot save those that I once loved,

The Sun God has turned the rays away from me,

.

But I still rise.

.

My eyes are sharp with the visions of the past,

My mind sober from the nights before,

I lead them now,

.

Or never.

.

I am sorry.


	4. Bathed in Blood

**Back to Back With Death**

**Chapter IV: His Blood**

Gossip is the core of immaturity and lies,

And yet it benefits the future,

The relationship between the hunter,

.

And the blind prey with silky feathers.

.

One victim has met their demise,

The other anticipates in the emerald grass of hope,

Perhaps they won't be seen and will be forgiven,

.

Yet the hunter is the overseer of stars.

.

Stained blade retreats back into the darkness,

The sleeve is rolled down and the hunter walks away,

Into the hollowness of dawn and dusk,

.

Until he has a new objective.

.

There are no sincere glances,

Nor embraces that promise warmth,

To all those damned that pray to Heaven,

.

And still wake up in their grave.

.

I stay within the shadows of suspicion,

I am the silhouette behind the ignorant,

Those who are eyeless in the brightest reason,

.

I leave them with a bleeding grin of impossibility.

.

The novices of life are those that never tasted blood,

Never felt the droplets of scarlet upon their cheeks,

Their ears stayed innocent from the screams,

.

Of those who beg for mercy.

.

And here I am, standing like a cenotaph,

Before my target, my prey,

My future blood.

.

They stare blankly back, and speak of nonsense.

.

I do not change my mind, I have no mercy,

I kill with reason, with purpose in my words,

The blade that cuts through flesh is holy,

.

It was blessed by Lady Death.

.

I take lives one after another,

Yet God did not permit me to do so,

Yet I continue as if I am my own Holy Word,

.

I am the hunter lurking in the night.

.

I execute for her fragile trust,

I slaughter for their respectful nods,

I destroy those in my way,

.

To be a corrupted example for Him.

.

The time has elapsed,

There was so much to do,

So many to exterminate forever from this world,

.

And I have lost my precious time for the luxury of cordiality.

.

She turned into the ash of my scarred heart,

He was taken by betrayal and his past,

The other has lost the son in me during one night,

.

The dear sister has left without her goodbye.

.

I grew into a flower bathed in blood,

My blade slayed by the teaching of the Vanished,

My views have changed by the Traitor's wish,

.

The path is different now, a puppet's nightmare.

.

The grass was cut with a colossal lie,

That everything will be the Order we so longed for,

The innocent became a simple memory,

.

Of the Chaos we have caused around us.

.

The wish of peace was thrown into the pit,

Of darkest nightmares that we avoided so carefully,

And yet it all became our life instead,

.

Now I pay for those who decided to hide beneath my feet.

.

I wish to turn the time back,

And fix the broken instruments that we have burned together,

It was too late to realize that our perfect layout,

.

Was a warning before the true Apocalypse.


End file.
